memory_alphafandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:ENT Season 3
Forum: Season 3 Reference Questions I'm writing an Enterprise short story that takes place after the season 3 episode "Rajiin." There are a few odds and ends that I've forgotten (having watched Enterprise so long ago), and I'd appreciate any help. These are the questions (of the starship Enterprise ;- )... 1: Does the Enterprise have any security measures to scan visitors for weapons? 2: I need to understand the layout of the docking ports. How many are there? How far apart are they? (A blueprint would be fantastic. The one on the NX-01 wiki didn't contain this information.) 3: Is the term "biobed" specific to later technology or may Phlox's beds be referred to in this way? 4: No episode dates are reference in the Wiki between 2x26 (April 24, 2153) and 3x13 (December 6, 2153). Would it be reasonable for me to claim that, between episodes 3x04 and 3x05, it was still summer back home? I'm fearful that some line of dialogue or scene in the season 3 premiere contradicts it. 5: I need a species to use. I'd rather not create one. They're con men who pretend to be affiliated with a faction that controls a section of space that the NX-01 passes through. Their species really isn't that important; the Enterprise crew must simply be somewhat unfamiliar with them. (Is there a race that appears later in the Expanse arc that would work well?) Thanks in advance to anyone who tries to help. -- 01:23, 23 September 2006 (UTC) 1: Does the Enterprise have any security measures to scan visitors for weapons? :I doubt it, and even if they did there are likely more alien weapons they wouldn't recognize than they would. 2: I need to understand the layout of the docking ports. How many are there? How far apart are they? (A blueprint would be fantastic. The one on the NX-01 wiki didn't contain this information.) :No clue, but I know one is on the upper surface of the saucer, and the shuttlebay obviously serves as one in some manner. 3: Is the term "biobed" specific to later technology or may Phlox's beds be referred to in this way? :No clue, sorry. To be honest, I can't imagine this being an important story point, and in most cases where it would be, is the story really about the people? 4: No episode dates are reference in the Wiki between 2x26 (April 24, 2153) and 3x13 (December 6, 2153). Would it be reasonable for me to claim that, between episodes 3x04 and 3x05, it was still summer back home? I'm fearful that some line of dialogue or scene in the season 3 premiere contradicts it. :I wouldn't think it's a problem, and depending on who said it... Hoshi was teaching in Brazil, south of the equator, and is known to be from north of it. So if she said it, it'd be right as long as it's summer somewhere on earth. :) 5: I need a species to use. I'd rather not create one. They're con men who pretend to be affiliated with a faction that controls a section of space that the NX-01 passes through. Their species really isn't that important; the Enterprise crew must simply be somewhat unfamiliar with them. (Is there a race that appears later in the Expanse arc that would work well?) :Let's see... I think I'd come up with something that was common in later series but not encountered yet. They had to meet them a first time sometime. Like maybe Nausicanas? They already encountered them once as pirates, and it wouldn't be outside expected behavior. Or maybe Markalians? Also note, their species doesn't have to be precisely identified, just described. They might even claim they are something they aren't, or that doesn't even exist, if they thought they had an ignorant mark and didn't want to be easily traced. (Though Phlox and T'Pal might pick up on something too obvious.) -- JCoyote 02:39, 23 September 2006 (UTC) I posted a few questions a few days ago and JCoyote was kind enough to provide some of the answers. I still have a few of those questions, though, and I'm adding a new one: 1. Does anyone remember a species of alien from the Star Trek canon (even the animated series) that was at all canine? Specifically, they need to be a species whose language could be mimicked by an Earth dog. 2. I need to understand the layout of the docking ports. How many are there? How far apart are they? (A blueprint would be fantastic. The one on the NX-01 wiki didn't contain this information.) 3. No episode dates are reference in the Wiki between 2x26 (April 24, 2153) and 3x13 (December 6, 2153). Would it be reasonable for me to have Capt. Archer say, between episodes 3x04 and 3x05, that it was still summer back home in North America? I'm fearful that some line of dialogue or scene in the season 3 premiere contradicts it. -- 23:55, 25 September 2006 (UTC) : 1. There is the Anticans for sentience, and non-sentient species seen include the Alfa 177 canine, Banean dog, Tandaran dog, the Klingon monster dog, the Goralis wolf, and the Klingon jackal. Mentioned dogs are the Calogan dog, the Riding hound, the grint hound, the fire wolf, and the Wanoni tracehound. This is all discussed on the canine page and the "wolf page". : 2. Not a docking port expert. : 3. According to the 2153 page, the episodes occur in September, October, and November, but the episode pages don't agree (not sure how the months were decided). ended in July, and is set 6 weeks later, so September makes sense. -- Tim Thomason 19:38, 5 October 2006 (UTC) ::From memory there are 2 docking ports, one on port, and the other starboard. -- Sdamon 12:06, 17 October 2006 (UTC) :::Yes, there are two docking ports, one direct center on either side of the saucer section. -- Cyno01 11:34, 17 October 2006 ::::The Enterprise NX-01 had, at least, two docking ports on the port and starboard sides. For an exact length between them, you would have to find a blueprint with a scale, but they are a whole saucer section apart. There might be another port on the forward section of the saucer, but that would not make any sense. Captain Jon 00:17, 28 January 2007 (UTC) :::::Yeah, I know this was a long time ago. Try this site: http://www.cygnus-x1.net/links/lcars/enterprise-nx-01-deckplans.php Dave''Subspace Message'' 19:17, 17 January 2009 (UTC) The Expanse Was all of season 3 just wasted on the Delphic expanse or just half? CaptainAlphaWiki22 (talk) 19:43, April 10, 2016 (UTC)